Spring Breakers 2: Return of the Parties
by iadoreshoppingandnutella
Summary: Just when you thought these girls couldn't get any worse they come back badder than ever.
1. Prologue

Spring Breakers 2: Return of the Parties.

Prologue -

I'll never forget this trip. I think we found ourselves here. We finally got to  
see some other parts of the world. We saw some beautiful things here. Things  
we'll never forget. We got to let loose. God, I can't believe how many new  
friends we made. Friends from all over the place. I mean everyone was so sweet  
here. So warm and friendly. I know we made friends that will last us a  
lifetime. We met people who are just like us. People the same as us. Everyone  
was just trying to find themselves. It was way more than just having a good  
time. We see things different now. More colours, more love, more understanding.  
God, it's so nice to get a break from my uni for a little while. I know we have  
to go back to school, but we'll always remember this trip. Something so  
amazing, magical. Something so beautiful. Feels as if the world is perfect.  
Like it's never gonna end. Spring Break Forever ya'll.


	2. Ride Home

Chapter One Ride Home:

The highway was packed. Spring Breakers were going home again. Candy was leaning against the back of the leather car seat, eye shuts and wind in hair. Brit was driving the car one hand on the wheel and one hand brushing through her hair.  
"I can't believe we have to go back to school" Brit moaned.  
"Yeah, those 2 weeks just flew by" Candy sat up and opened her eyes blinking in the sunlight.  
"At least we'll get to see Faith and Cotty right?"  
"Oh c'mon Brit, Faith just completely chickened out over nothing and we saw Cotty 2 days ago. Don't act like you wanna leave"

"You're right, I don't. But we didn't wanna stay around when that crap was going on with the murder investigations."  
"Whatever, they're not gonna track it back to two college students on spring break."  
"Obviously, anyway let's go stop for tacos. Mama needs her food" Brit laughed and stopped her car in Taco Bell car park.  
Brit and Candy stepped out of the red sports car and put there sunglasses on.  
They walked into Taco Bell and ordered way too much food for them both. They sat down and Brit slid the money over the table. There must have been thousands of it.  
"We have Alien to thank for all this" Candy smirked kissing the notes.  
"Look at this shit! Look at all my shit!" Brit imitated Alien.  
The girls erupted in laughter.  
"Rest in peace Mr Alien" Candy pouted her lips and then smiled.  
"Come on Cand we better get back on the road." Brit grabbed the money and took one last bit of the taco.

Faith looked in the mirror and pulled her hair into a high ponytail. She put on her shorts and tank top and walked into Cotty's dorm room that she shared with Brit and Candy yet Cotty was the only one in there draped across the sofa almost looking dead.  
Faith shook Cotty awake.  
"Wake up! Cotty!" Faith kept shaking her until she stirred.  
"Faith, I have a headache go away." Cotty sat up rubbing her forehead.  
"Our first day back today, we have class in 3 hours." Faith sat down next to her.  
"I'm not mentally prepared for this crap" Cotty opened her eyes squinting at Faith.  
"Have you heard from Brit and Candy?" Faith asked.  
"Not at all" Cotty replied taking a sip from last night's forgotten vodka.  
Faith bit her lip. She then grabbed Cotty's drink away.  
"We don't need you going to class drunk go have a shower and I'll clean up."  
Cotty got up and walked into the bathroom whilst Faith cleaned up best she could.  
Cotty came out dressed in a cropped top and shorts with vans.  
Just as she did the front door opened. Cotty and Faith looked towards it to see who it could be.  
Brit and Candy walked in looking radiant as ever.  
"We're back!" Brit screamed running into a group hug with Cotty and Faith.  
Candy stood in the door and waited until they looked at her.  
"And we have money galore bitches!" Candy screamed happily throwing thousands of dollars everywhere.  
Faith looked nervous again.  
"Where did you get this money from?" Faith asked.  
"Alien" Candy replied lying in it and rolling about.  
"How is he?" Faith asked watching the girls rolling in the money.  
"Six feet under." Brit replied, Faith and Cotty looked shocked.  
"Big Arch killed him, but we killed Big Arch." Candy explained.  
"Oh my god, you badass bitches!" Cotty laughed hugging Brit and Candy.  
Faith couldn't believe what she had heard.  
"I have to go to class I'll see you guys later" Faith ran out.  
"What's her deal?" Brit wondered.  
"Too hard-core for her Brit" Candy giggled.


End file.
